


Embrace the Stars

by TheNarratress



Series: Stars [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Family, M/M, Prequel, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNarratress/pseuds/TheNarratress
Summary: This is the prequel to the story 'Rewrite the Stars' (will be uploaded in March).The prequel does not have JJP as a couple in it yet. Their story will be told in the one uploaded in March. This prequel one shot shows how JaeBeom ended up being raised by a young werewolf who longed for a family.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560865
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Embrace the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jbs2ndmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbs2ndmom/gifts).



> Hi everyone~
> 
> This is my one shot for November’s writing challenge from the GOT7 Amino's writers club. For this month we were given the task to write a one shot or story line and implement our own OC (original character) by putting one of our friends or someone here from G7 Amino into our story.
> 
> This story heavily features my friend JaeBeom’s 2nd Mom, who I got to know through the Im Jaebeom Amino where she’s the leader. 
> 
> I actually talked to her about adding her into my next story (which will be uploaded in March) which will be called ‘Rewrite the Stars’. The short story below shows you a scene from the universe of that story. It was originally planned as a prologue but I decided to upload it on it’s own as the story itself looks better without a long prologue. You will see in the story below, that I took Tara’s username quite literal ^___- 
> 
> Please know that JJP is not appearing as a couple in this one yet. Their story will fully be told in March with 'Rewrite the Stars'
> 
> I hope you will enjoy reading it.
> 
> Have a nice day and stay safe~
> 
> Narra

It was still early in the morning and the rain from the previous day just had set. The air smelled fresh and clean. A rare thing to come by in a place so close to such a high populated city like Seoul. One would think that the city would have captured the whole area surrounding it but there were some areas left where mother nature tightly took a hold of. One of them was the forest that started on the edges of Uijeongbu that then goes on to rule the mountain that most people know as Namsan.

A young woman who did not look older than fifteen run through the forest. Her movements were quick and almost silent so that one would barely notice her until she would stand right in front of you. Only the animals nearby picked up the sound of her movements and breathing and instantly run the other way. The soil under her feet felt wet. Every step she took made her sink into the soft earth a few millimetres while leaves,that still lay on the ground from last winter, got cursed by her feet. It was a sound that barely got noticed through the wonderful songs of birds in the morning and the soft wind that brushed against every tree in it's way to softly caress it's branches and forming leaves.

Once the woman reached a clearing she instantly stood still. Her eyes darted from one point to the other as if looking for something. She was waiting and soon her eyes landed on a rustling bush close by. A mischievous grin started to form on her lips. She quickly turned herself around and darted into the other direction. Once the trees took her in and disguised her as one of their own, she ducked down low and started to move with more precision. Slowly she moved towards the bush again constantly reminding herself to keep her profile low and to avoid every noise possible. She controlled her breath as she was taught to do from a very young age on and waited. No noise other than the chirping of birds and the rustling of leaves could be heard but her ears picked up something else entirely as well. There was a low giggle followed by a soft shhhh sound which told her that her instinct before hat been correct.

All of a sudden she jumped forward and moved toward the bush. A gasp could be heard and something, or better said someone was moving quickly but that person just wasn't quickly enough for her. She pounced through the small twigs of the bush and nailed the person behind it on the ground. Screams of shock filled the air followed by high children's laughter.

Tara, the young woman, looked down at a boy that could not have been older than six years old. She smiled softly before letting go of him. Another boy stood only a few feet away. He looked as if he would start running off anytime soon but kept his feet grounded to wait and see what Tara’s next move would be.

"InHo-yah! There is no point in running. I already caught EunHyukie. Will you really leave him behind like this?" she asked in a taunting manner quickly pointed at the boy under her. The boy began to giggle loudly and stretched out his hands towards the other boy.  
"Hyung~," he simply said which made the younger stop from moving right away. With sad eyes he looked at his friend before he finally let his head hung low. With slow hesitant steps he moved closer to Tara. His eyes did not leave her for a single second. A few steps away he stood still again watching his friend and then suddenly shaking his head.

"You have to catch me first!" he suddenly yelled and sprinted back into the secure space between trees and leaves. Tara let out a soft curse before she finally let go of EunHyuk to run after the other. She heard how EunHyuk quickly got on his feet again. To her utter surprise he did not run away. For him this felt like a game. It was a game for them. Not for her though. If she would not catch them any time soon and bring them back to town, she would get an ear full of complaints from EunHyuk’s and InHo’s adoptive mothers. That on it’s own was not something unusual. Tara knew the elder women in town way to well to know that there was no way to escape their criticism. However, if she wanted to prove herself to be worthy to take in their next member as her own adoptive son or daughter, she had to do well. She had to prove to them that she was fully able to raise and take care of a pup. And if that means to catch the two wildest kids in town to drag them back so they can eat breakfast she would not hesitate.

Happily, EunHyuk started to wave wildly before yelling encouraging words to his hyung, which gave the other an immense amount of courage to push his luck further. He instantly run faster towards the heart of the forest. There was one thing he was not calculating in and that was that she also grew up in these woods. Quickly, she ducked right which made it look as if she was giving up chasing him. The boy seemed to think so too as he started to move more slowly than before. Tara began to smirk once she noticed that the boy was slowing down. She might not know exactly where he was running to but she had a rough idea where his feet might lead him to. These woods had been her playground since she was very little. There are no secrets she did not know about it. Quickly she ran towards a small hill in the middle of the woods and hid behind a big rock that would hide her from InHo. Not long after and he stumbled through the woods towards her. His head was constantly turned back to see if she was following him. Despite not seeing her his face showed an expression of worry. He knew that not seeing her would not mean that she would not find and catch him. And find and catch him she will.

The boy called InHo moved a few steps forward and then stood still to watch his surroundings. He quickly glanced at the rock and Tara thought for a split second that he might have seen her but then she noticed that his eyes moved around way to quickly to recognise anything in particular at all. Once he turned his back to her she pressed forward and pushed his full body into the soft earth below them.

"Not fair!" InHo cried out and tried to wiggle around under her to escape her grip but Tara knew what she was doing and did not loosen her hold on him at all. He soon knew that any kind of resistance would not lead to him getting free again. Therefore, he slumped his entire upper body onto the floor and kept himself from moving.

"Good boy!" Tara teased the younger before finally loosening the grip on him. The boy slowly sat up and pouted. He did not like that he had lost his round of this game. His game to be exact.

EunHyuk came running and laughed brightly, when he saw that the front of his friends shirt was covered with dirt and leaves; a clear sign for his defeat. He quickly ran towards his friend to put his arms around him but the elder pushed EunHyuk's arm off of him and then continued to pout while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Not fair I say. You have longer legs. I could have beaten you if I just were a bit bigger," he whined and started kicking the leaves on the ground. InHo was many things but he for sure was not a good loser.  
"Don't be like this, InHo-yah. Look, if we would run home now I'm sure breakfast is ready. MiYoung must have cooked something very yummy for you this morning. What was it that you liked so much... I constantly forget the name of that food," Tara said in a playful tone of voice, knowing that the only thing that would lift the boys mood would be food. It was a certain as the moon that would rise into the sky every night.

She was not wrong. By the mere mention of his favourite food his eyes started to sparkle and if she was not mistaken a low grumble from his belly was heard right afterwards as well. The lost game suddenly was completely forgotten and the young boy started to jump up and down in the most endearing way Tara has ever seen.

"You mean she made me pancakes this morning? Has she told you that there will be pancakes? I would love to eat some pancakes!" the boy shouted in utter excitement which made EunHyuk join in on the other’s happiness. Soon both boys were chasing each other and then sprinted forward to where their home was located. Not long after and they were nowhere to be seen anymore. Tara smiled fondly but shook her head at the overly excited behaviour of food as well.

The quiet suddenly returned to the woods around her. On instinct she closed her eyes and enjoyed the simple calm moment she was having right now. The wind softly caressed her skin and brought a sudden coldness with it that made the young woman shiver. The season was changing and it would become warmer again soon but the cold months never have been her favourites. Especially in her human form. The weaker and more fragile form of hers, and still just as the rest of the people in their village, she liked both sides of herself anyways.

Still there was something to it to just change into something bigger and warmer when you want to get somewhere fast or if your cold. As much as the Tara despised the winter months she really liked experiencing them in her other form. Her wolf form.

The coldness against her skin urged her to finally change and to feel the last bits of cold under her paws. She took a quick look at her watch before she pulled her sweater over her head. She removed every piece of clothing before carefully folding them together. In the end she laid her watch on the cloth pile and looked into the darker part of the forest. The last rays of the moon are pulling on her as well, which made the transition happen even smoother. It usually was easier at night to shift. Not that it was impossible to do so during the day but it was just... easier.

The sound of breaking bones echoed through the clearing and a familiar wave of pain flooded her brain. Pain that washed away almost as quickly as it had first appeared. Tara bent herself over and noticed the small tingling that the sudden growth of fur caused.There is a moment where it feels off when one shifts. It's that moment when you're neither human nor wolf. When a wolf is younger that specific moment would be reason enough to believe things are not going as they should be. It's also the moment that causes many pups to be caught in that state for a while when they first transform until they find something that grounds them. Something that reminds them who they are and what they hold dear.

Tara had been afraid to shift when she was younger because of that. She had heard stories from other members of the pack and those had frightened the daylight out of her. It did not help that she only recently had found a place to call home. There was no family and no friends at first. Only people who were like her and wanted to help her. It was pack. Something that over time became something powerful and strong and more. Something like trust and family. However, back then, that wasn't yet the case and when it came to her first shift... she simply froze. Finding something to threader oneself was not the easiest thing to do but in the end she found something. The same thing that helps her through this right now as well. A picture of a small house in the mountains. A sea. The place she grew up at.

Finally her paws landed on the moist soil and left the paw print of a big wolf behind when she lifted it. Her hearing got stronger through the shift and so did her sense of smell. Her head flung around listening to the dept of the forest. The noises of small animals, who lightly walked in the forest to find the first thing to eat in the morning as well as the bigger animals who started their hunt for breakfast too. Tara ignored them all and simply started running in the opposite direction of home. She needed to feel the wind in her fur and the soil under her paws. This was what life was all about. This was heaven.

After running for around five minutes she suddenly stopped moving. Her ears moved forward. There was a car. It sounded close by. This was more than unusual as cars rarely came into this part of the forest. Humans created big streets not that far away for those loud and smelly things, which leads them to not even come close to the forest. Curious, Tara followed the sound of it. She was careful to stay hidden behind trees, bushes and stones even though she knew that most humans could directly stare at her in the forest and would not spot her at first glance. Nature sure had it's amazing peaks.

The young wolf Tara followed the sound of the car for a good fifteen minutes until it finally came to a stop. The bumpy street on which it was driving on was mostly overgrown as it has not been used in many years. A glance at it told the wolf why the car was not continuing on it's journey. The way ahead was blocked by newly grown wild life as well as a freshly fallen tree. A selected set of curse words reached her ears as a man opened the door on the driver site to have a closer look at the street ahead. She watched how he walked forward until he stood directly in front of the tree and then kicked it with great fury. The impact must have hurt as the man as he instantly started to curse louder and hold his foot while hoping on his not insured leg.

"We should turn around. I told you that this is not..." a pretty woman started to say when she stepped out of the car but was instantly interrupted by the cursing man.  
"Hell did you tell me. We're in this mess because of you. You and that demon. The sooner we can move on and go on with our life the better," the man yelled and angrily stomped toward the woman.

Tara only now noticed that the woman was holding something in her arms. She craned her head to have a better look at it but was not able to see anything. Whatever it was the woman started to hold it tighter to her chest when she noticed that the man was walking toward her. When he stood right in front of her, she took a step back but then lowered her head. It almost looked like she was submitting to him like an omega or beta wolf would to their alpha. However, he hold on that something in her arms did not loosen up. On the contrary.

The man reached out to grab what she was holding but the woman turned away. This angered the man even more but the woman did not fall into a submissive behaviour this time. In a challenging manner she glared at the man before she started to speak: "I'll do what needs to be done but at least let me do it. Let me say goodbye to him"  
The man huffed and it looked as if he was about to laugh at her decision but then he lifted his hand, turned around to walk back to the driver's seat. The woman let out a sigh of relief before she moved toward the fallen tree as well. She slowly crouched down and softly laid the thing she was holding against the trunk. Hesitantly, she lifted her hand to touch the bundle once more. In a hushed tone of voice she spoke to the bundle. A human wouldn't have heard what the woman was saying but Tara was hearing her loud and clearly with her wolf’s ears.

"I'm sorry," she said "Please forgive me"  
Her voice was trembling while speaking and Tara didn't need to move closer to know that she was crying. Once more the woman lifted her hand to touch the bundle in front of her but then let her hand fall down to her side. Without hesitation she got up and turned around to walk towards the car again. Tears run down her face but she did not stop. Not until she reached her side of the car. When she touched the door handle she glanced back at the bundle and sobbed. Then she finally opened the door and got in, leaving the bundle behind. The car instantly started and moved backwards to get back to where it came from.

Tara watched how the car got smaller and smaller in the distance until it finally disappeared. Once she was sure that the car was far away she got out of her hiding place and slowly walked toward the road. Her ears were twitching as she was constantly listening if the car would return but it also felt unlikely that it would. Carefully, she moved toward the tree. The bundle had a bright red colour and it was moving. The moment Tara noticed that she kept standing still. She heard a heartbeat. A small one but nevertheless a heartbeat. Instantly, she sniffed the air. The smell of humans still lingered in the air but there was something else too. A wolf. 

Curious as to what the bundle was holding, Tara moved forward and soon found herself standing in front of it. She knew that she should have been cautious but her curiosity won the better of it. Her snout moved toward the red fabric and then put a layer aside. The face of a baby appeared. The sudden light of the morning sun was blinding him which made him start to cry loudly. Shocked about the sudden outburst made Tara step a few steps back but then instantly decided to get closer again. She once more moved her snout closer to the baby. The baby instantly stopped crying and reached out for her. It's little fingers touched her snout. The baby smelled like a wolf. A born wolf. But there was also more than that. So much more. Something only a few were born with. The destiny of an alpha.

Slowly, Tara backed up and transformed herself back into a human girl. Once the wolf completely disappeared she picked up the baby and wrapped him tightly into the red cloth. While doing so, she noticed a piece of paper that was wrapped into the fabric as well. She pulled the paper out. It was a message. A short one but nevertheless a message.

"This baby boy is Lim JaeBeom. If you find him please take good care of him"

The handwriting was neat and elegant. Tara assumed that it must have been a message from the woman. She abandoned her child but somehow she must have hoped that her son would be found and saved.

She wrapped the note back into the many layers of fabric the baby boy was wrapped in. He had kept silent during all this but instantly started to babble once she securely held him in her arms. A soft smile formed on her face while she left the road to walk back the way she came from. It would be a long walk. Especially in her human form but she did not mind that at all.

She softly caressed the boys cheek and smiled. She would take good care of him. She would be his mom and raise him to be a good alpha. Maybe even the best her pack had ever seen.


End file.
